<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>love song by xjunsmahae</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29253069">love song</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/xjunsmahae/pseuds/xjunsmahae'>xjunsmahae</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>NCT (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - College/University, Crush at First Sight, Fluff, Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung is Whipped, M/M, doyoung hates the rain, they switch up umbrellas</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 11:55:02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,208</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29253069</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/xjunsmahae/pseuds/xjunsmahae</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>doyoung hates the rain. but today, he liked it more than he expected.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>52</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>love song</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>my first dojae fic! actually inspired by love song. hope you like it &lt;3</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <span>Shit… N.. no.. no.. </span>
  </em>
  <span>this can't be happening right now… </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He swears while swiftly running out of the classroom after hearing the school bell rang. Rushing to leave the school premises already as he sees dark clouds blocking out the sun, strong winds blowing the trees outside, and tiny droplets of water gradually falling from the sky, indicating it was about to rain.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kim Doyoung, a passionate hater of </span>
  <em>
    <span>rain.</span>
  </em>
  <span> Not that he has any deep reasons to hate it but he just despises how the cold breeze passes through his skin, the sound of thunder, heavy drops of water on roofs, and trees hitting each other from the strong wind and the nauseating smell of wet soil that fumes into the air literally </span>
  <em>
    <span>every time</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The rain just makes him wanna stay inside all day. It's annoying. It's loud. Like how Squidward feels towards Spongebob and Patrick. No love, just a pure hate relationship.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Arriving at the lobby, he quickly grabs his umbrella from the counter and heads out of the door, rushing through the pouring rain. He's just desperate to get home already. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A few steps away from the building, he attempts to open the umbrella. </span>
  <em>
    <span>But.. Why isn't it opening?</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Wait… This isn't mine?!"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The soaking wet boy then returns to the lobby with furious-looking eyes, irritated after being wet from the heavy rain. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Why can't I just go home?</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Walking back to the counter to retrieve his umbrella back, a tall unfamiliar figure walks towards him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Hey. I believe this is your umbrella?" The boy says.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Doyoung is furious. He just wants to punch whoever that person is, yeah it was his fault their umbrellas got swapped but his mind was just exploding with anger.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You-" He stops, as he looks at the guy in front of him. Tall, pretty eyes, glossy lips, rosy skin and two sweet dimples in each side of his soft-looking cheeks. Too starstruck, he couldn't even say a word. Everything went silent, as if everything was moving in slow-motion.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Kim. Do. Young." The guy reads from the name tag attached to his umbrella. "I'm Jung Jaehyun by the way." He grabs Doyoung's hand and wraps the umbrella on his fingers. "I think this is goodbye, I guess." The boy says with a smile on its face.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But on the other hand, Doyoung, who was still shocked by the boy's looks, didn't even understand a word he said. Next thing he knew was the boy in front him was already gone, and he already had his umbrella in his hands.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Wait." Doyoung shouts to Jaehyun who was already about to leave the building. He runs toward him, getting breathless from the slightest move.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"But how will you go home? Your umbrella is broken?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"It's okay. It's not that heavy anymore." The boy replies.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"No, you'll get sick. Where do you live?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Uhm" Jaehyun was hesitant. "Just the apartment two blocks away from the campus."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I live near the cafe across. Let me walk you home. We can share my umbrella." He says with a smile. And the boy gladly agrees.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Doyoung doesn't know why he offered a stranger a walk home nor how he turned joyful after being gloomy. Nor how this rain didn't feel awful like any normal rainy day. Maybe it's not that bad after all.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <span>"How about </span>
  <em>
    <span>I </span>
  </em>
  <span>take </span>
  <em>
    <span>you</span>
  </em>
  <span> home?" Jaehyun says while taking the umbrella. Making sure to cover Doyoung with it. Pulling the other closer, making both of their shoulders touch, sending electric shocks to the heart that made the both of them feel a tingling sensation.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Doyoung places his hand on his chest, feeling how fast it rapidly beats. </span>
  <em>
    <span>What is with me today? </span>
  </em>
  <span>This is not the time to be crushing on a stranger, especially when you just met them after switching up your umbrellas 10 minutes ago. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Keep it together, Doyoung.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"So how come you brought your umbrella, even though it doesn't work?" Doyoung tries to break the silence (or maybe he’s just trying to completely ignore the sound of his thumping chest.)</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I don't know, so that a time like this comes? You know, getting a cute guy to share their umbrella with you." </span>
  <em>
    <span>The</span>
  </em>
  <span> other boy replies, looking at him in the eyes, a cheeky smile on his face. Jaehyun is a sneaky boy, and he knew exactly what he was doing.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Oh my god. This isn't helping at all.</span>
  </em>
  <span> Next thing he knew, his face already grew a fond smile that he can't even control as he stared at the other boy’s bold face. Doyoung feels like his knees could already fall on the wet, puddly ground. He's getting too weak for a man he just met. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"W- wow, I really like your smile." The boy compliments him after seeing how his smile grew like a puppy seeing his owner after a long time. Grabbing his nape while chuckling. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Well that was a smile he’d surely never forget.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Thanks. I like you too.</span>
  <em>
    <span>" Shit. "</span>
  </em>
  <span>I meant your smile! It's cute too" Fuck. He lowers his head down while he feels his cheeks heating up, because who even wants to be seen as a blushing mess just because of a fucking compliment? Whether it was actually the compliment or the person who gave it, Doyoung just wanted to scream out of embarrassment; just wanting to run towards the rain and hide from the world.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But his eyes widened as he felt a hand wrapping around his waist, pulling him closer to the boy. "Your left shoulder is getting wet." To be honest, sharing an umbrella with a literal angel was already enough for Doyoung, but having his hand wrapped around his waist? He just felt like he could die in peace already. He just wants to scream at the top of his lungs. </span>
  <em>
    <span>How I wish this rain would never end.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Everything just felt so surreal. Doyoung felt like the main character in a movie. The scene where the guy takes the girl home while walking together under one umbrella, his hands holding the other’s waist while shoulders touching and their heads are less than a meter apart and all that cliché. But this time, it’s real-life, and it’s happening to him and this guy that looked like someone who fell from the pearly gates of heaven just to be with </span>
  <em>
    <span>him.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After a few minutes of walking, they stop in front of Doyoung's apartment. "So.. this where you live." Jaehyun asks. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yes. By the way, I'm Doyoung!" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jaehyun chuckles in a confused look. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Didn't we introduce ourselves already? "</span>
  </em>
  <span>I'm Jaehyun</span>
  <em>
    <span>."</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Jaehyun.</span>
  </em>
  <span> He smiles while entering the building of his apartment, waving at the boy like a child bidding goodbye to his friend after play time except this time, his feelings aren’t playing. Head against the wall, he thinks of the dreamy guy he just met once again. </span>
  <em>
    <span>I kinda liked the rain today, maybe a little more than I expected. </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And there's Jaehyun. Smiling yet completely confused why he's walking right now with Doyoung's umbrella on his hand when Doyoung was the one who offered him a trip home. But overall glad, knowing that one day they'll need to meet again so he could return the boy's umbrella.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>thank you for reading! a kudos would be appreciated</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>